The Journey of Lifetimes
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: (This encompasses all of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, GX, 5Ds, and ZEXAL by the way.) AU. In this world, people at the age of 13 have the choice of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. Follow Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Sarah, five old friends, as they journey across the Kalos region together, making friends and rivals alike on the way.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hello! I don't own Pokemon nor any form of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Skitty: *breaks out AGAIN* Hello!**

** PsychicEevee: *uses my psychic powers to pick up Skitty and put her behind an impenetrable fourth wall* There. Now hopefully things will be relatively quiet around here. *evil smirk* By the way, I'm going to start posting Questions of the Day at the end of each chapter *mutters* hopefully without Skitty's help...**

** *seemingly-impenetrable fourth wall cracks* Oh no... not good. I'll go tend to that, you enjoy the chapter...**

"YES!" A boy with fair skin, two-toned brown hair, and brown eyes yelled excitedly. "Now that it's been everyone's thirteenth birthday, we can go on a journey! I've been waiting forever for this day!" He raced down the hall of his overly sized house, running to his guest's bedrooms, shouting "Wake up guys! It's the day! We can get our Pokemon from Professor Sycamore today! WAKE UP!"

"We're awake Jaden, no need to give everyone headaches," a boy around Jaden's age muttered, going out of one of the three rooms clustered together while rubbing his eyes. This boy had yellow and black hair that was in fanned-out spikes, some going up while as they got progressively lower they arched downward. His eyes were blue.

Jaden laughed nervously. "Sorry Yusei, I guess I forgot you'd all be up early too."

A very short boy, also with fair skin and weird hair, this time very spiky and a mix of mostly black at the back with violet edges, again spiked, with bright yellow spiky bangs, and violet eyes came out of the room right next to the one Yusei came out of. He said quietly, "To be honest, Jaden, I'm pretty sure you're the last one up. Well, if Yuma's not still asleep, that is..." He trailed off.

A few seconds later, the boy was proven right about this person Yuma, as a loud snoring sound came from the door across from the other two's. Yusei sighed and entered the last room. The other boys followed shortly after the (technically speaking) oldest member in their small group.

Inside the room, the first thing everyone noticed was an obscene amount of posters. Looking closely, one could find that they were all advertising the Pokemon League or something else relating to Pokemon Championships. Next was the sheer amount of Pokemon junk littered all over the floor. The third was the boy snoring away on the messy bed. He was splayed out on the bed in green and yellow pajamas. (**A/N: And in case everyone's wondering, you can imagine them as the pajamas Ash wears in Pokemon original series, episode 1: "Pokemon-I Choose You!". That's what I imagine Yuma's pajamas as.**) He had messy (mostly because of sleep) black and red hair that usually spiked upwards, but because of the sleep mess they were all over. He had tan skin.

"YUMA! WAKE UP!" Jaden pretty much screamed in Yuma's ear.

"Wha? Wait... wha... Jaden! I thought I told you not to wake me up like that!" Yuma sat bolt upright before whining. He had amberish-red eyes.

"But today's the day! The day we get our first Pokemon and start our journey!" Jaden started to fidget. "Hurry and get ready so we can go meet our first Pokemon!"

With those words, Yuma went from cranky from sleep to really energized and excited. He started talking rather high pitched and really fast. "IT'S THE DAY I FORGOT TODAY'S THE DAY I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT-" he was cut off by the yet unnamed boy.

"Calm down Yuma. Get ready. Remember, the sooner you get ready the sooner we can get our Pokemon, and the sooner we-" he stopped as soon as he realized Yuma had gone off somewhere after the words "get our Pokemon", leaving a cloud of dust leading out the open door.

"Well, it seems you two managed to get him moving, Jaden, Yugi," Yusei (finally) revealed the name of the last boy.

"We should probably get breakfast. Don't want to start our journey on an empty stomach!" Jaden smiled before going downstairs, to the kitchen. The others, except Yuma of course, followed him, though not in as much of a rush.

"We should probably also pack food for the journey. After all, I've heard it can sometimes take a couple days between towns and Pokemon Centers," Yusei, always thinking ahead, suggested.

"Good plan. We should make sandwiches, they're easy to make and we can make relatively filing ones," Yugi agreed, nodding and making the spikes of his bangs shake somewhat.

"Let's get a start on those and making breakfast while Yuma gets ready, then we can eat and go!" Jaden was almost twitching with impatience by now. It was obvious what he was thinking: _What's taking Yuma so long? He might actually be taking his time for once, though I'm not exactly one to talk. I always rush to get ready._

The three busied themselves in the rather spacious kitchen, either making toast and (of course) bacon for today's breakfast (Yusei), making sandwiches for lunch once they were on the road (Jaden, while whining about how hungry he was), or packing raw ingredients and cooking utensils for even later (Yugi). Eventually Yuma come down, looking hyper.

"Let's go get our Pokemon!" he yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"Hold on Yuma," a girl's voice said, making all the boys jump, all thinking the exact same thing. _I thought she was still asleep!_ "She" stepped into view. She had deep purple hair, fair skin, and silver eyes. She looked to be the boys' ages, and she wore a purple tee shirt that was a little lighter than her hair, a silver hoodie over it, unzipped and with the hood down, a loose aqua knee length skirt with black leggings under it, and deep sneakers with lighter highlights. "You seriously expected to be able to sneak away? Remember, today's my birthday, and that means I can come with you!"

"Man... I did think we could sneak away from Sarah..." Yuma muttered as quietly as he could, but it was loud enough.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YUMA TSUKUMO?" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Yuma, Sarah, please don't start the day off like this," Yugi tried to reason. Sarah listened and backed down, muttering "He started it though..."

"Now to decide who's carrying what on the journey," Yusei said after they were all seated around the dining table.

"We'll all have our personal things like our Pokeballs, clothes, etcetera, plus our sleeping bags." Sarah started. "But we also have some other things we need to carry."

"Let's make a list of all that first," Yugi suggested.

"Well, we have the cooking supplies, the food, the tent (**A/N: They'll really mostly use it to change and such since they have sleeping bags**), the medical supplies, and, for today at least, the lunch we made when Yuma was getting ready," Jaden counted them all off on his fingers.

"That leaves five things, one for each of us!" Yuma said happily. "I'll take the tent!"

Sarah smiled. "I'll take the medical supplies,"

"I'll take the lunch, if no one else has any objections," Yugi said softly.

"I'll take the cooking supplies. That leaves Yusei with the food," Jaden nodded.

_Good thing Jaden didn't take the food,_ thought Yusei. _We wouldn't have any left by dinner!_

After eating, the five got their bags and headed out. Yugi had a black and grey bag that matched his outfit a bit, Jaden had a red bag with flame designs on it that matched his red blazer, Yusei had a blueish-silver bag with a design of a Dragonair that was the only light part of the dark blues of his outfit., Yuma had a green backpack that didn't go with his red and white outfit at all, and Sarah had a brown and tan purse with designs of Eevee and it's evolutions on it that went relatively well with her outfit. They each also had two additional bags, one holding each of their sleeping bags, and one each holding what they settled on earlier.

The five friends made their way from the large house through the city of Lumiose. Jaden's parents were rich, so they could afford to buy the largest house in Lumiose City, and there was more than enough room, so more often than not Jaden invited his friends (and often Sarah) to stay at his house.

Unfortunately, the largest house in Lumiose was almost all the way across the huge city from the Pokemon Lab where the five would be getting their first partners, and soon, everyone was bored.

"How much longer? I wanna meet my Pokemon right now!" Yuma sat down in the middle of the street, whining like a young child.

"Relax Yuma, we're nearly there!" Sarah sighed, exasperated with her friend. "In fact, I think I can see it!"

Yuma instantly picked himself up and started running, yelling over his shoulder, "Come on then Slowpokes!" He ran so fast that he ruffled the wool of a nearby Flaafy in the direction he was going.

"He moves fast with the correct motivation," Yugi said, impressed though he had known that for about ten years, since they first met.

"We'd better hurry ourselves," Jaden started to jog in the same direction as Yuma went, gesturing for the others to go as well.

All the others followed Jaden, moving at a relatively fast pace. They could've gone faster, if they hadn't had their bags, which were rather heavy.

Eventually the four that hadn't rushed ahead made it to the large building they knew to be the Pokemon Lab. They each caught their breath and entered the huge building.

** A/N: So here you go! Now for my very first QOTD...**

** *fourth wall holding Skitty back cracks, then breaks* AHHH!**

** Skitty: Why're you screaming?**

** PsychicEevee: You... you broke out of that? It's made to be impenetrable, even by the Legendary Pokemon! How'd you break out?**

** Skitty: That's for me to know! *playful smile* I think you were about to do a question of the day Psychic?**

** PsychicEevee0103: *uses powers to bind Skitty* Sorry Skitty, if I kept you running around like you were I'd go crazy. Anyway:**

** QOTD: How'd you like my best attempt yet at a whole chapter in 3****rd**** person (I usually do 1st)?**

** Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hi all! I'm not going to jinx it, so I'm saying nothing about a certain pink cat Pokemon that needs to stop breaking fourth walls.**

** Skitty: *breaks out of psychic imprisonment* Why'd you do that to me? I know you're Psychic, but that doesn't have to mean you use your powers against me... *pouts***

** PsychicEevee: Excuse me for a moment. I need to use Skitty to vent my anger. But first, I don't own Pokemon or any of the different series of Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Sarah.**

** Now please excuse me and my little pink... friend... hee hee hee... *laughs evilly and uses powers to carry Skitty from the room, wearing an evil smirk the whole time***

** (Sarah's POV-You'll be seeing this note often, so get used to it)**

Sarah knocked nervously. Unlike Yuma, who had either run straight past here, or just barged straight in, she had manners.

"Come in," a voice came from inside. "The door's unlocked."

Sarah and the other three boys went in to see Yuma (_So he knew where to stop after all_, she thought; it was rare at best for Yuma to know where he was going when he was in the mood he was in) with a man she assumed was the highly esteemed Professor Sycamore. Sarah, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden walked in.

The four young teenagers introduced themselves.

"Ah, so these are your friends, Yuma," Sycamore nodded approvingly. "Come, all of you. I'll take you to the backyard. I've already had all of the Pokemon eligible to be your starting Pokemon gather there." He escorted Sarah and her friends to the back door, which he was just about to go through when...

"Professor!" Sarah whipped her head around, as did the boys. Her first thought was, _Who's this? Please don't tell me he's a Pokemon Trainer. _Next came_ I pity any Pokemon he catches._ The speaker was a tough looking boy with ruffled red hair and feral looking green eyes. He spoke cockily.

"Who is-ah, Sebastian. Why have you returned so soon after leaving on your journey?" Sycamore asked.

"I want to give up my starting Pokemon," the boy, Sebastian, replied. "It's like it's wild. It ignores me when I try to command it in battle, and it recently ran away! I can't find it now, so I just came to tell you that I can't handle the Pokemon."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sycamore said, his eyes glittering in sadness. "I thought your toughness would have been what it wanted in a Trainer, but it seems it wasn't so. I'll send someone out to find it in a little while. Thank you for letting me know. Is there anything else we can help you with, Sebastian?"

"Actually, can I get a new Pokemon?" Sebastian asked, which greatly surprised Sarah; what with the boy's appearance and apparent attitude, she had thought he would simply demand a replacement Pokemon. "I didn't get the chance to catch another one before the Pokemon ran off. It wouldn't attack any Pokemon when I told, asked, or pleaded it to."

"I understand. Actually, I have a group of new Trainers set to get their first Pokemon today here right now." Sycamore pointed to Sarah and the others. At one glance, it seemed like Sebastian developed a crush on Sarah.

"Hel-lo, beautiful," he sidled up to Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fall for any stupid 'love at first sight' stunt, if you're trying that."

"But it's not an act; it's the real deal..." Sarah almost wanted to lose her breakfast at how sickly sweet Sebastian was acting. She sent her brother a pleading glance, mouthing "Help!"

Yugi sent her a pitying look in reply, mouthing back "I can't always fight your battles."

"Get off of me! You know what they say? 'If you really love something, LET IT GO!'" Sarah pushed away the seemingly-lovesick Sebastian. She didn't care if she crushed his heart; she could tell it was just an act anyway.

"Ahem, moving on," Yusei started. "Professor, can we see the Pokemon now please?"

"Of course. All of you, follow me. Since there're six of you, more than the amount of normal starting Pokemon, I've gathered all the Pokemon that are first evolution and easy to train, and you can choose between them. Don't expect an easy choice though!" The professor started to lead all of them out to the yard to meet the Pokemon that could be their future partner.

There were so many Pokemon there! There were Azurills, Pichus, even rare Pokemon like Mudkip and... _Oh wow Eevees! I wonder which of them is the best fit for me!_ Sarah thought, internally squealing. She had always loved Eevee and their evolutions, they were so cute and strong at the same time!

The soon-to-be Trainers dispersed around the yard, taking in all the different Pokemon around that area. The first place Sarah went to was the edge of a small, probably man-made pond, where some water Pokemon were, as well as the group of about five to seven Eevees she had seen.

"Hello there," she smiled softly, crouching down. "My name is Sarah. Today I get to pick my first Pokemon, and I think I'll choose one of you. Of course, if you don't want to go, it'll be all up to that in the end."

"Woah! A human that respects what we want!" one of the Eevees, male by the sound of his voice, exclaimed in shock. Sarah reeled back, just as startled if not more so.

_I-I'm one of those rare few? I never knew! Then again, I've never had a chance to find out..._ she thought. _Wow! I've read all about them, and as a kid I fantasized about being one, but I never thought I really would be among the rare few able to talk to Pokemon!_ "So, how 'bout it?" she asked.

"Are you going to force us to fight?" a different Eevee, another male, asked.

"No, I don't want to battle. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder," Sarah told him.

"I'd like to go with you then," a small voice spoke up hesitantly from beyond there. Looking up, Sarah saw an unusual Eevee pop out of a bush. She (Sarah could tell it was female by the voice) was unusual in many ways. For one, she was very small, and an odd coloration. Instead of being brown and tan, she was silver and white, and had silver eyes to match her silver fur.

"Wow, really? Thanks! I can tell we'll make a great team!" Sarah reached forward and gently petted the Eevee. "Do you want me to just call you Eevee, or should I give you a nickname?"

"My name is Tay," the oddly-colored Eevee responded.

"Tay? That's a cute name. I like it," Sarah gently scooped up Tay in her arms and walked back to Professor Sycamore.

"Sarah? What is it?" he asked as he saw the purple-haired girl approaching.

"Professor, I've decided on my starting Pokemon," she started. "Well, it's more like she decided on me. I knew as soon as I saw them that I wanted one of the Eevees, but I didn't want my starting Pokemon to be unwilling to come. I asked them if any of them wanted to come with me, and this little one came. I got the feeling she wanted to come, so I came to you with her." It wasn't exactly a lie; she didn't want anyone to know about her powers yet, so she said she just got the feeling that they meant that.

"I see... I'm impressed. No one could get this Eevee to come out of hiding. No one, it seems, except you," Sycamore said.

"So can I have this Eevee as my starter Pokemon?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! I don't think either of you would have it any other way," the professor smiled.

"Thank you Professor!" "Thank you!" the Pokemon and the new Breeder said at the exact same time.

"You'll have to get a Pokeball for Eevee, because technically, she's a wild Pokemon, as well as a Kalos region Pokedex and five other Pokeballs. If you'll wait here, I'll go get them," Sycamore said. At Sarah's nod, he went back into the lab. A little bit later, Yugi came up, holding a Vulpix in his arms.

"Hey Sarah, where's Professor Sycamore? I've chosen my starting Pokemon," he asked the girl standing there. "Who's that in your arms?"

"Wow, you actually managed to get out that odd Eevee?" the Vulpix said; obviously it wasn't just the humans that had a hard time getting Tay to trust them, as the Eevee in question whimpered slightly, shrinking back into Sarah's arms.

"This little girl's Tay; she's my starting Pokemon. Professor Sycamore's getting a Pokeball for her, as well as extra Pokeballs and a Kalos Pokedex for me," Sarah explained. Just as she said that, the doors opened, and Sycamore walked out. Also, Yusei came over with a Mudkip and a Riolu walking by his side, Jaden walked up holding a Ralts in his arms, and Yuma approached with a Litleo that was jumping all over the place, talking so fast Sarah could barely understand it.

"Here're your things, Sarah," Sycamore handed over a box. Setting down Tay to open it, Sarah found six Pokeballs and a small red machine she assumed was a Pokedex.

"Yusei's your name, right?" Sycamore asked the boy with two Pokemon following him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You do realize you can only pick one of those two, right?" the professor eyed the two basic Pokemon.

"Yes, I know. However, both of these guys started to follow me, and I don't want to disappoint either of them by only picking the other," Yusei explained.

"Well, I suppose if both of them picked you, there's not much we can do," Sycamore said. "I suppose we'll make an exception in the rule of only one starter per person for you,"

"WAIT!" Sarah heard a voice call out, a familiar one. She turned to see one of the Eevees from earlier, the one that asked her about forcing them into battle.

"Hello," she smiled, setting Tay down (after opening up the box and putting its contents away she had picked her up again) to crouch down to his level.

"While you're making exceptions to the rule that there's only one starter Pokemon per person, can both the other Eevee and I go with Sarah?" the brown Pokemon asked.

"Well, it seems Sarah has her own fan club as well," Yugi joked.

"I think he wants to go with me," Sarah stood back up, staggering a bit as both Eevees jumped onto her, one on each of her shoulders.

"I... suppose both of them can go with you Sarah. Wait a little bit more boys; I'll go get things for you as well. I just need to have the Pokemon you chose for a moment, so I can be sure I'm getting their Pokeballs and not another Pokemon's." Sycamore motioned for the other Pokemon to follow him, which they and the boys did, and they vanished inside the house.

Sarah crouched down to Tay's height, holding out a single, enlarged Pokeball. "Tay, I'm going to officially catch you now. I promise I'll let you out in a few seconds. Okay?"

The small Evolution Pokemon nodded. "As long as I don't have to e in there for very long, I'm fine with being captured." At these words, Sarah gently tapped the button of the Pokeball to Tay's forehead, and Tay was sucked in. It was only a second later that a small "ding!" sound came from the Pokeball. As soon as she registered it in her mind, Sarah kept her promise and let Tay back out.

Tay shook out her fur as soon as she was out. "I hate being in those things!" She muttered as the others came back, the boys now holding the same boxes as Sarah received in one hand, and a Pokeball each in the other, Professor Sycamore also carrying a Pokeball that he quickly passed to Sarah with a quick mutter of "The other Eevee's Pokeball. He's inside right now." The other Pokemon weren't visible either, probably in their Pokeballs as well.

"Thanks Professor," they chorused at the same time.

"We need to be going now," Jaden said.

"Thank you so much for giving us this great opportunity," continued Yugi, as quietly as ever.

"Yeah, now we can see the world," Yusei smiled.

"And work to be the best!" Yuma pumped a fist into the air.

"At whatever paths we may choose," Sarah finished.

At that, they gathered their bags from where they had put them in the lab and set off, deciding to head to Santalune City first so Yuma and Jaden could challenge the Gym Leader there, Viola.

The five managed to make their way to Route 4. Outside, Sarah was calm, but on the inside, she felt like yelling to the world, "YES! I'M A POKEMON TRAINER!" She'd always been curious about Pokemon, and now she had the chance to actually be with not one, but TWO of her favorite Pokemon ever! Suddenly, she saw a sign that read, "Hedge Mazes! Free walks around the Mazes Today Only!"

"Hey guys," she pointed. "Look. Think we could take a little walk?"

"I don't see why not. It looks like fun," Jaden smiled, he was always up for fun, one of the reasons why she liked Jaden as much as her own brother. (Don't get her wrong, she likes all of them, she just liked Jaden's antics for fun.)

"But what about our Gym Battle?" Yuma asked.

"Santalune City isn't going anywhere, you know," Yusei pointed out.

"But... all right," Yuma finally conceded. Yugi nodded; they were all in agreement.

"Let's go then! Let's let our Pokemon have some fun too," Sarah smiled, tossing her second Pokball into the air, releasing her other Eevee.

"Hello, why am I out?" he asked as the others released their Pokemon.

"We're going into a hedge maze, and I thought you guys would like it, so I told the others that everyone should be able to participate, and let you out," Sarah explained. "Now then, what's your name? I don't want to call you 'Eevee' forever."

"My name is Yoru," the brown Eevee said.

"Nice to meet you Yoru," Tay said quietly, coming down off of Sarah's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you too... Tay right? You rarely ever talk, so I'm not exactly certain that's your name," Yoru half-joked.

"Tay's my name alright," the silver Eevee smiled timidly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuma shouted, jumping into the air. His Litleo almost seemed to dance around him. "Where are we going it looks fun are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet?" Seeing how hyper the Fire/Normal Pokemon was made Sarah smile, trying her hardest not to break down into laughter. Yoru, on the other hand, skipped the smiling and went straight to laughter, nearly falling off Sarah's shoulder in the process. Meanwhile, Yusei's Riolu looked like the polar opposite of that as he calmly walked by his Trainer, who was holding his Mudkip.

"I am curious as to where we're going," he said. He was so serious, this time Sarah couldn't control it. Carefully setting down her Eevees first, she collapsed onto the grass, shaking in laughter.

"Sarah... are you okay...?" Yusei asked, seeing the girl's strange behavior.

"Sorry. Your Riolu and Yuma's Litleo are complete opposites. It's just so funny," Sarah managed to master her giggles enough to speak and stand, the Eevees scampering up her body to stand at her shoulders again.

"That's true. Seeing how different they are is really funny, especially their ways of speaking," Jaden smiled; trust Jaden to also find it funny.

"What they said was really funny too," Sarah blurted before she could stop herself.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"You remember how when we were kids I'd always play that I was one of those people that understand Pokemon?" Sarah asked, and the others nodded. "Well, I only learned this when we picked out our Pokemon, but it turns out I really am one of those people." Naturally, the others, including all the Pokemon except Tay and Yoru, were shocked into being still, quiet, and unresponsive for several minutes, including Litleo.

"You... you're a Speaker?" Yugi's Vulpix asked after a while.

"Speaker?" Sarah questioned the outspoken fox Pokemon.

"Yeah. A Speaker is a human that understands Pokemon," she explained.

"Cool. Guys, Yugi's Vulpix here just said people that understand Pokemon are called Speakers," Sarah smiled. "By the way, have you guys considered nicknaming your Pokemon yet? I've already nicknamed Tay and Yoru. Well, I asked their names and they told me." This snapped the boys out of their trance-like states.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Yusei thought out loud. "Then we could tell our Pokemon from others of their kind."

"So what will I be called? I hope I get a really cool name like Raion or something, and not a wimpy one like Fluffy!" Litleo rambled again, the nonstop chatter of the Pokemon making Sarah smile.

"What will I call you...?" Yuma muttered to himself, looking at his hyper Pokemon.

"He said he wanted to be called something cool like Raion," Sarah translated part of the stream of talking coming from Litleo.

"Raion it is, then!" Yuma shouted. "Welcome aboard, Raion!"

"`How about you..." Yugi thought out loud, looking at his Vulpix. "Well, you're a Fire type, and fire makes light, so how about Hokage, Firelight?"

"I like it," the newly named Hokage smiled at Yugi, letting him know even with the language barrier that she liked the name.

The other Pokemon's names were decided in similar manners, and soon the group was walking towards the entryway of the hedge mazes.

"Hello, and you may be?" a young woman standing at the start asked.

"We saw a sign about free walks in the hedge mazes today, and thought we'd check it out," Yusei said. "Is it alright if we take our Pokemon with us?"

"Ah yes, of course. Go right in," the woman beckoned them into the maze. The rather large group did just that, and went into the maze.

They decided to split up, meeting up at noon (it was 9:00) to have their lunch. Naturally, they all went with their Pokemon (even though Yuma whined that it was unfair because both Sarah and Yusei had two while he had only one; Yugi argued (and it was rare that Yugi ever argued) that he and Jaden only had one as well) when they split.

"Let's go guys!" Sarah took off at the first branch, along with Jaden and his Ralts, which he'd named Kyokan-sha, but he was calling Kyo for short. The pair chatted as they went, sometimes taking random turns so getting out would be more fun.

"Sarah, do you know what Yugi's planning on doing, now that he has a Pokemon? And Yusei too, now that I think about it," Jaden asked out of nowhere after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well Sarah, you say you want to be a Pokemon Breeder, Jaden and Yuma want to be Pokemon Masters, but I have no idea what Yugi or Yusei want," Kyo said. He seemed deep in thought as he walked beside Jaden.

"I don't really know myself," Sarah answered. "Yugi always told me he wanted a Pokemon, but never told me what his goal is, and the same goes for Yusei."

"Hmm... I wonder why they'd want to have Pokemon if they don't say what their goals are?" Jaden thought. "Anyways, Kyo and I will take this bend. See you three at lunch!" At these words, the new Trainer and his small Psychic/Fairy type turned at a corner that came up and separated from Sarah and her Eevees. The trio started chatting, getting to know one another better. They continued walking as they did so, and it was 10:00 when they realized they had gotten into the center of the maze. At that moment, the sky went dark, and a menacing laugh split the air.

**A/N: **

** PsychicEevee: Hi! I have to say thank you to PuppyProngs for my first Favorite for this story, before anything else! Sorry to any Skitty fans, but we won't be seeing much of her for a while. All you'll have is little ol' me.**

** Raion: *pops out of his fourth wall* No! You'll have me too I'm so excited to be here I can't wait to find out what happens next chapter why did you leave it at such a cliffhanger... *continues babbling***

** PsychicEevee: Oh no... Why do any and all supreme forces above hate me so much?! I never did anything wrong! *collapses to the floor* Why me...**

** Raion: ...What's up Psychic? Why are you so sad? *stops for once***

** PsychicEevee: 3, 2, 1...**

** *Skitty pops out of torture chamber/prison, ahem, closet, unharmed* Skitty: Hi Psychic! Who's this!**

** PsychicEevee: Skitty and Raion sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

** QOTD: Should I make a romance story about my two guys here meeting?**

** Second QOTD: What do you think Yugi and Yusei are planning now that they're Trainers?**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: *peers out from under a table* Is it safe? Phew! The Danger Duo aren't here! While I can, I don't own Pokemon, only Sarah and the group's Pokemon!**

** *Skitty and Raion come in* PsychicEevee: AAHHHHH! SAVE ME!**

"HA-HA-HA!" Sarah looked up, in sync with her Pokemon like they were one, and saw some weirdo in a red outfit and a weird pair of goggles that kind of looked like binoculars over her eyes. Her outfit had a uniform-looking shirt, but her skirt was so short and stuck out so much that a guy could've easily seen her underclothing if it weren't for the fact that she had knee-length, tight shorts on. She looked totally crazy, if you wanted Sarah's opinion on the matter.

"Well, let's see if there are any good or even decent Pokemon in here!" the crazy woman sneered, peering down from a platform. She zeroed in on Tay. "A Shiny Pokemon here? It definitely has some sort of potential! It's mine!" The platform moved down to ground level, and the crazy woman got off once she was a safe jumping distance away.

"You'll never get Tay or Yoru!" Sarah cried out furiously, standing in front of them.

"And what will you do about it little girl? I can knock you aside like a Magikarp!" the woman smirked.

"Sarah, leave this to me! I can handle her!" Tay shouted, startling Sarah. After all, this came from small, timid Tay.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you..." Sarah said nervously.

"Scan me with your Pokedex, Sarah! Look at my moves and direct me in battle!" Tay was determined.

"Alright, I guess," Sarah took out her red Pokedex and pointed it at Tay.

"**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's genetics are unstable, and will mutate if exposed to certain stimuli,**" the Pokedex rattled out, listing Tay's ability and moves on the holographic screen.

"Tay, you can..." Sarah was obviously startled at the text.

"Don't say it! You'll give away our plan!" Tay yelled.

"Alright, go Tay!" Sarah yelled, and the Shiny complied, stepping forward into battle.

"Go Skorupi!" the woman tossed a Pokeball, and the Scorpion Pokemon came out, clicking the claws on its tail.

"Ready for battle Ma'am!" it said; it was a female.

"Tay, let's start out simple. Quick Attack!" Sarah gave the first command. Tay streaked forward, leaving a white trail behind her as she raced to hit Skorupi.

"Intercept with Bite!" the woman commanded her Pokemon. Skorupi opened her mouth as Tay approached, ready to clamp down at any moment.

"Confuse it with Sand Attack, then hit it!" Sarah countered. Tay spun around moments before impact and kicked sand in Skorupi's face, then started running around again, making a lap around Skorupi to gain momentum, before hitting her dead on.

"Gah!" Skorupi reeled back from the hit.

"Now use a Bite of your own!" Sarah commanded Tay, and she darted in quickly to do so.

"Skorupi, get up and use Leer, followed by Poison Sting!" the woman didn't let up on the poor Skorupi, who struggled to her feet and cast a dark, unnerving glare at Tay before sending multiple poisoned spikes at her from the claws on the Scorpion Pokemon's tail. Tay, frozen from the Leer, got nailed by each and every one of the spikes.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Now use Bite!" came the unrelenting shout of the woman, and Skorupi rushed to poor Tay to do so.

"Tay! Use your move! Immobilize Skorupi!" Sarah commanded. Tay struggled to her paws, her eyes starting to glow a sky blue around the edges. Skorupi got surrounded in an aura of the same color, and she stopped running and started writhing in pain from the super-effective Psychic attack.

"But-how-Eevee can't learn Psychic!" the woman staggered back in shock.

"Let's just say I'm more special than anyone could think," Tay did something completely against her personality that she'd shown before: she smirked.

"Uh... Tay? Are you bipolar by any chance?" Yoru asked the Shiny Pokemon warily.

"I don't know sometimes, Yoru, I just don't know," Tay smiled sweetly before facing back to the struggling Skorupi.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Sarah commanded, making everyone remember that this was a battle. The female Eevee did just that, forming a ball of dark, shadowy energy right near her mouth, then firing it, keeping Skorupi, who looked exhausted by now, in her Psychic lock. However, Tay released Skorupi as soon as the Shadow Ball collided, knowing it wasn't necessary anymore. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Skorupi was slumped down on the ground, spirals in her eyes.

"That's it! I am DONE with you, you hear me! D-O-N-E DONE!" the woman screamed in anger, taking Skorupi's Pokeball and smashing it on the ground, followed by stomping it with her foot, breaking it.

"Get out of my sight now," Tay ordered, her dark tone telling the crazy woman all she needed to know. Without looking back at her former Pokemon, she turned and fled.

Sarah, on the other hand, raced over to the poor Skorupi, looking through her purse as she went. She found what she was looking for as she kneeled down to gently hold the badly hurt Scorpion Pokemon in her arms. She said, "I'm sorry, this will sting a bit, but it'll heal you..." as she sprayed a Potion over Skorupi's injuries. The Bug/Poison Pokemon hissed as the spray landed on her, then sighed in contentment as they started healing her. She opened her eyes, jumping out of Sarah's arms.

"You! You're the Trainer I lost to! Because of you Mable released me!" Skorupi hissed, taking on a defensive position.

"It was the woman-you said her name's Mable?-'s own choice to release you. She attacked us, and we had to defend ourselves. I'm sorry we had to hurt you so badly," Sarah said.

"Wait, you understood me?" Skorupi asked. "Does that mean I'm talking to a Speaker?"

"Yeah, though I only just learned I was one today," Sarah smiled kindly at the startled Skorupi. "Anyway, you are pretty powerful. It was tough to beat you, especially once you nailed Tay with the Leer and Poison Sting combo. One second, I need to use the last bit of this Potion on her." At that the young Breeder-in-training turned around and went over to Tay. She proceeded to find where the small cuts and bruises were concentrated, and sprayed the remainder of the Potion there and at the small wounds around there.

Tay hissed slightly at first like Skorupi, then relaxed. "That feels good," she said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sarah said, beckoning her two Pokemon over to her as she went back to the watching Skorupi. "Skorupi, do you want to come with me? I have some good friends that I think will raise you to be the strongest you can be, if you want."

"Um-Tay-" Skorupi started, but it was then that Sarah stood up, checking her watch.

"Ahh! It's almost noon! Let's hurry!" Sarah started running, the Eevees jumping onto her shoulders.

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Can't do too many author's notes today, the Danger Duo want to play with me. There's no QOTD today, but I do have a request. Please please please try out a plot bunny I recently published, a new story on my profile called "Memory". It's about a what-if about if the main character in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon retained his/her memories. Please check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hi! This is slightly different from the original because I lost the story. I've also decided that I'm going to answer reviews in the chapter from now on. So here goes!**

** Guest: You'll see what happens to Tay soon. I know I said first to review gets an OC, but since you don't have an account yet, I can't let you have an OC. I may do very subtle shipping of Cloudy and Flame, but it won't take up the whole story. And you're lucky I'm updating this soon. I've taken months at a time between updates at times. And by the way, next time, when you review and either have an account but don't bother to log in or haven't made an account but are about to, use your pen name, so if you review again I'll know you, okay?**

**Flamers get sent on a one-way trip to the Distortion World, and flames go to Kyogre to be put out!**

**I don't own Pokemon! Why would I be writing FANfiction if I did?**

That night, I have what could quite possibly be the worst nightmare ever. I'm in a small basement. There are three Pokemon in the room with me. A tiny, silver Pokemon and two of the many Pokemon it can evolve into, its parents. I recognize them instantly. It's a faint memory, but I'm seeing it in third person. The three Pokemon are: a tiny me, Cloudy, and Flame. Suddenly, a trapdoor opens, and a mean-looking man with a long, ugly scar running down his cheek. He looks at the tiny me and smirks.

"Heh, I only expected a small profit from this particular house, what with only having heard about a single Pokemon, but I seem to have underestimated this place. That oddly-colored Eevee must be worth my weight in gold!" he came closer and closer to the tiny me as two guys, each uglier than the last, approached, carrying a net. My parents go in front of tiny me, just like I try to, only to discover that I'm immobile. The men continue coming closer and closer, until Cloudy blasts them with Water Gun and Flame with Ember. The scarred man scowls.

"Oh, a couple fighters, eh?" he smiles, except that it isn't a friendly smile. It's a predatory smile, like one the Pidgeot gives to the Caterpie right before striking. He continues. "Let them loose, boys!" he barks before sending out a large variety of Pokemon, including two Houndoom, an Arbok, two Golbat, and a Tyranitar. Goon 1 sends two Mightyenas and a Pangoro. Goon 3 sends out nothing but a Glalie, and I recall that it's REALLY powerful. The Tyranitar uses a Hyper Beam within a second of being commanded by the scarred man, "Sic 'em!" The orange beam that followed instantly knocked out Cloudy.

"No!" Tiny me screamed as Cloudy was flung back by the force of the beam, knocking into Flame on the way. I wanted so desperately to do nothing less than run over to the mini me and protect her, stopping those mean men and their Pokemon with some of my Psychic and a couple of Aura Spheres, maybe a Quick Attack or two.

However, I was unable to move, and when the Glalie shot an Ice Beam right through me, I went from seeing it from third person, to first person. I had to quickly dodge that very same Ice Beam that shot through me before so as to avoid being frozen, then proceeded to have to twist around mid-jump to avoid a Dark Pulse from one of the Mightyenas only to howl in pain as the other bit me in the leg. At this, Flame, who has been rendered temporarily stunned from Cloudy falling into him, stands up and runs over to me, slamming into the Mightyena , releasing my leg. When that's done, he stands between me and all the others.

"Don't you dare come any closer to my family!" My dad growls, despite knowing that there's no way he could win ten on one.

Remembering how I spoke when I was that age, I say, "Daddy, let me fight! I'll win! I know it!"

My dad replies with "No! You're too young! You can't fight!"

While we're arguing, the Golbat flew above us. My eyes widen at the realization of this fact. The Golbat started flapping their wings extra hard, and I tense up, knowing that if I dodge even a moment too soon, it will simply move it's aim back to me before firing the Silver Wind. As soon as the silvery grey breeze starts to blow, I spring out of the way, diagonally backwards and to the left of the attack. However, Flame isn't as lucky, and gets hit.

"Daddy!" I yell, still in midair. My dad is easily able to shake the damage off, though, what with Silver Wind being a Bug type move, and he's a Fire type. I'm not as lucky as before as I feel powerful fangs at my tail, and some sort of liquid sinks into the punctures. I freeze up for a moment on fear as I realize what move the Arbok (I can tell that it's the Arbok because it's one of the Golbat, I'd hear the sound of its wings flapping). After the frozen feeling subsides, I start feeling woozy, and I know. _I've been poisoned! This is not good... _I look around, only to find that my vision's become blurry. Shaking my head to clear it the best I can, I see the Tyranitar looming over Flame, forming a huge boulder in its handlike paws before throwing it at my dad. I can only watch, helpless as a newly hatched Magikarp as he screams in agony. I feel tears in my eyes as my father collapses. The Tyranitar kicks Flame into the same area as Cloudy, making them look like an orange and green blur to my weakened vision. The green tower that was Tyranitar started to come toward me, followed by the purple one (Arbok), the blueish purple ones (Golbats), the black ones, one with just a little red (Mightyenas and Houndoom), and the black and grayish-white one (Glalie) all start to approach me. I back up, until I stumble over something. Looking down, I realize that I have been backed into the corner with my parents in it. Goons 1 and 2 approached me, net in hand.

"You're mine!" The scarred man yells, signaling the goons to throw the net over me and my unconscious family.

"NO!" I scream, struggling to find the end of the net so I can escape. It's in vain though, as I lose the energy to stand. The men scoop me and my family up, still trapped in that net. Cloudy stirs at the sudden movement, and she opens her eyes, or at least I think she did.

"Flame? Tay?" I hear my mother's quiet voice. "Tay! What happened? Were you poisoned?"

I nod slowly, my head starting to pound. Meanwhile we've been taken outside, to a dark truck parked right outside the house we were in before. By the time the truck's back is opened, as well as the cage inside, we're all too weak to fight when the net is opened and we're thrown inside. My vision goes dark, and with one final coughing spasm, I black out.

** A/N: Hi! I decided to split what I call "The Memory of all Nightmares" into two parts, but until I get at least 5 reviews total, I won't be updating again. See you later!**


End file.
